1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to dental and/or orthodontic treatment, and in particular to a system and method for modeling a complete tooth of a patient to facilitate dental and/or orthodontic treatment.
2. Related Art
Current techniques for impression-based computational orthodontics are based on impressions, three dimensional (3-D) radiographic scans or 3-D x-rays of teeth, which capture the surface of the teeth. Unfortunately, when two or more teeth are in close proximity, the digital data representing surfaces of the individual teeth are difficult to separate when using these techniques. The same problem exists for “unerupted” teeth, where the initial scan may capture only exposed portions of the teeth. The inability to account accurately for the interproximal and unerupted surfaces of the teeth means that aligners created based on the incomplete data may not properly fit in the areas that are later exposed either through eruption from the gingiva, uncrowding, or improved hygiene, which may firm up the gingival tissue and expose more tooth structure. An aligner that does not fit well becomes less effective in later stages of the orthodontic treatment. A poorly fitting aligner may also compromise the esthetics of the appliance, which in turn, may lead to suboptimal patient compliance in wearing the aligners.